The Morning After
by renandli
Summary: Follow up to "The Meanest Girl He Ever Met", smut ma PPNL main with LLDT, and CC/SF/HP SS/EM/CC polyjuice potion explored.


Follow up to my "Meanest Girl He Ever Knew" Neville and Pansy are a couple and are waking up in his dorm room after their first night together. The Neville's roommates stumble in after an all-night rager to find the draperies on his bed locked tight.

I don't own any of the characters, I just play with them for fun. Read/Review/Enjoy

By far the best possible way to wake up is to find a girl stradling you. Trying not to freak out, Neville marvelled at his good luck.  
Not wanting to disturb her, Neville sneaked peaks at the rapturous creature on his lap and concentrated on lasting. Pansy was tickling her stomach and sides, behind closed lids, her eyes were flickering back and forth, fantasizing. She started sucking on her top lip and scratched harder against her belly and thighs leaving red irrated skin in her path. Soon, he felt a squeezing presure around his cock, knowing she was close, he relaxed and started gently thrusting. Riding the motion, her fingers traced along until she found her clit and pressed down. Her mouth opened, shaped in a silent moan and her tongue darted out along her lips as she felt him release inside her.

Pansy stayed in place a moment longer, then she moved forward putting her hands on the bed so she could lift herself off his softening member. She crawled forward and laid down at Neville's side, her head on his shoulder, put her hand over his heart and sighed into his ear.

Completely relaxed, Neville mumbled, "That was fantastic, Pansy, thanks." He smacked his lips together and would have fallen back asleep but he was suddenly assulted by an angry brunette.

"You complete jerk! I should have known you were awake when you stopped snoring!" Laughing, she pinched his nipple viscously and slapped his chest with an open hand.

"You should have realized when I started thrusting." Completely awake now, he sat up to protect himself from further vengence. "You seemed happy enough about it at the time." He smiled down at where she was still on the bed, "Best use of morning wood, ever."

"That was your second case of morning wood, Nev. Did you know? You masterbate your sleep. I woke up to you wanking off."

"I don't wank in my sleep! That's ridiculous."

"When your second round came up I took advantage before you took matters into your own hand." She shrugged shamelessly and grinned.  
"If you don't believe me, look at your headboard," he turned his head and saw the familiar sight of spent seamen. "Yes, that would be your jizz decorating our little nest. Speaking of which, you're going to need to burn these sheets."

Neville looked around him and saw what she meant. Patches of sticky, stinky stains littered the blankets and sheets. There were dark smears as well, Neville reached out but didn't touch them, "What is that..."

"I beleive its a phenomenon called popping a cherry." Pansy was looking down at her lap, Neville followed her eyeline and saw the rosy smears on her thighs.  
"What? No. You and Malfoy. For years." Completely confused and flustered, Neville trailed off and waited for Pansy to speak.

She started twisting her hands together, letting her hair fall forward. It took awhile before she addressed the unasked questions. "I told you, Malfoy is an ass man, he never wanted anything else...certainly wasn't interested in doing anything for me. I wouldn't have called myself a virgin last night but technically..."

A heavy silence hung in the air. He reached out, sweeping her hair out of her face.

Pansy caught his hand, studying it, and started drawing lines on his palm with her finger. "What about you? I know about Luna, anybody else?"

"Luna and I didn't get that far, hands once or twice. Right after the battle last year, Hannah Abbot pulled me into a classroom, awkward and very quick. I heard after that she banged over a dozen people that day...so last night was my first proper time." Neville looked away and coughed, "It was pretty good, I thought." He blushed deep red and pointedly avoided her eyes.

"Neville Longbottom...ravisher of virgins. Neville Longbottom...harbinger of magic fingers." Giggling, Pansy knelt on the matress in front of Neville, her breasts at head height. He put his hands on her chest, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. Tipping Neville's head up Pansy placed small kisses around his face and continued. "Neville, the kind and gentle. Neville, destroyer of Horcrux. Neville, kick-ass herboligist."  
They smiled at eachother. "Neville, Pansy's boyfriend?" Neville stretched up and wrapped his mouth around hers, nodding both their heads.

He began exploring her mouth with his tongue, teeth clicking in his earnestness. Both lovers running their hands over every inch in reach.  
Pansy felt his member rub against her thigh and pulled back.

"Can you unlock the curtains? Sorry, I want to clean up, before we start again. I was going to earlier, but can't find my wand and we use a different locking spell than you do." Neville let out an involuntary whine. "Come join me, we can suds each other up, and"

Both of them jumped, then looked at each other with big eyes. They could hear stomping outside the dorm room and then door the crashed open, along with many people. Pansy froze while Neville freaked, "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Oh, my God! It stinks like sex in here! Nev! Stop yanking your cock, we gotta air out this room!"

An irish brogue beconned in a sing-song voice, "Neville, come out, come out where ever you are...come out of that cave and play with us."

Voices came jumbled together through the fabric that kept them safe. "Oi, Nev come out here you need to see this! You've slept too much and missed the fun, come and join us. We still have some drinks...lets get wasted and see what happens." Laughter was quickly followed with hands beating on the curtains.

"Uh, oh, he locked himself in. Come out or I'm coming in! Where's my wand?" a scottish girl's voice joined in.

The crowd outside started counting down from 10.

Neville turned to Pansy, "Wrap youself in the blanket, I'll go out to calm them down."

"9...8...7...6"

Looking at the stained and crusty blanket, Pansy sneered, "I would seriously rather drag myself across broken glass. Find my dress or hand me a shirt when you get out there."

"4...3...2" Neville leaned in and kissed the girl hard. "Okay guys I'm coming out. I would recommend looking away, I'm naked and pasty!" Neville wiped his crotch off with the ruined sheets and to catcalls, Neville undid the locking charm and exited the bed.

Not a single person in the room even pretended to look away as the gangly man faced them. Neville had planned to go straight to his trunk and get some clothes but was stopped in his tracks by the folks inhabiting his room. Dean was sitting on his trunk at the foot of Neville's bed, Luna balanced on his lap nibbling Dean's ear. She waved happily when she saw Neville noticing. "How are you this fine morning, Neville?" Her hair was frizzy and she was missing an earring. Neville could see the bites on Dean's neck and watched as Dean put his hand between her knees and tickle the soft flesh.

Ron was spralled on his bed, drunk with a dazed expression. He had a red cloth hanging from his mouth, with horror he realized they were Pansy's pants. Ron was breathing hard and staring at the strange group standing on the far side of Neville's bed. Neville turned to see, dreading the image that would surely burn into his brain.

Professor Snape had his arm draped around Cho Chang, he was sucking up and down her bare neck; horrible, slobbering sounds eminating from the action. Ernie MacMillan, dressed in leather hotpants and a dog collar, had just dropped on his knees, beginning to rub his face against Snape's clothed crotch. Neville gagged and had to concentrate to not vomit right then and there.  
Snape paused his slobbering, a scottish accent remarked, "Jesus, Neville! What did you do to yourself?" Cho lickeded his face with one long motion, bring attention back to herself.

Remembering he was naked, he did look down. Neville could see what concerned the girl behind the Snape mask. He had bruises and hickeys all over his pale body, Pansy had raked his shoulder and broken the skin. Blood smeared his hands, pelvis and cock. Everyone turned their attentions and scrutinized every scrape and dark spot. His skin was flaky with dried cum, spit and fluids.

An astonished Dean and Luna were pushed off his trunk, he reached in and grabbed some boxers. He looked for something that he thought would cover Pansy, settling on a long sweater vest, he stuck it through a gap in the curtain. "When you get that on, come out and share my nighmare."

Pansy slipped out of the bed, she had put the sweater vest on backwards, making a backless dress out of it. She looked fantastic considering she was covered in much the same way as himself. She carried the boots she had worn the night before, and was a bit wobbly on her feet.

"Its way to early to see something like that." Pansy was staring at the trio, Ernie was sucking through the trouser cloth and Cho's top was sliding down. Pansy was turning a light shade of green so Neville forcibly turned her away from the scene. Once turned, Pansy caught sight of Ron. Laying on his bed, he was lazily twisting one off, the red pants were almost completely in his mouth. Pansy quickly became overwhelmed by Neville's day-to-day life.

"This absolute madness! How do you live like this? Were's my wand...I have to go." Her voice was shakey and desparate. Tears sprang to her eyes. She spun around looking for her things, wanting to bolt from the room.

Neville thought Pansy was going to lose it. She covered her mouth tightly with her hand, her breath stuggling against the barrier. Neville caught her and began to rub her back, patting her comfortingly, he realized she was having a panic attack.

Dean untangled from Luna, stood up and announced "Can everyone please stop touching each other, or themselves for a minute or two. We have a guest and she is under distress. Let's be cool, chill out." Dean then helped Neville bring Pansy to sit on the trunk. "Is there anyhing we can do to help?" He looked at Neville for direction.

"Water, her dress, find her wand. She couldn't find it earlier." Neville leaned over to whisper in Dean's ear, "And for God's sake get her pants out of Ron's mouth!"

Ernie found the dress, bunched up under Harry's bed and brought some water from the bathroom. Dean took Cho over to Ron, between the two of them they removed the cloth and theatened him into putting his cock away. They threw the spit soaked garment in the fire, causing it to sizzle.

Snape and Luna crawled under the beds looking for the lost wand, Luna found it tangled in the bed sheets and brought it to the nearly hystarical girl. "I get upset when I can't find mine, too. It's like you've lost yourself." Luna hugged the upset girl, sitting down with her and started smoothing her hair.

Having the wand finally brought some calm to her mind. It also helped that 6 people were no longer pleasuring themselve around her. Pansy took a deep breath and waved the wand. Suddenly, Winky the house elf blinked into the room.

"Oh, Miss Pansy! What is wrong?" The small elf was beside herself, she had been expecting Miss Parkinson back in Slytherin hours ago.  
Taking in the situation around her, Winky declared, "I know exactly how to help, I'll be back in a thrice." With that she disappeared as quickly as she came.

Cho asked, "Was that Winky? What's she doing here?"  
"I called her," Pansy sniffled. "She helps me get ready in the morning. I need to do something, I am not taking the walk of shame in this condition." She was met with silence so looked up to find all of Griffyndors staring at her. "Well, don't you use your house elves? Winky's been devoted to me for almost 3 years."

"You have your own house elf? I thought they belonged to the school, not singular students." Ernie looked confused but Luna explained.

"Of course we have house elves, I got mine in fifth year too," Snape nodded agreement. "How else would I get things done?"

Snape added, "I heard that Hermione blocked your house from getting any. Sucks to be you." She laughed, "My Veena has got me out of more trouble than I can count."

"Oh for fuck's sake, when is that damn potion going to wear off, the 3 of you are freaking me out!" Pansy blurted out. "Can you even understand how psychotic it is that you change genders and bodies when you fuck each other?"

"Here, here!" Ron chimed in from his bed. "How the heck does that even work? What happens to your cock?"  
"You want to find out? Its really fun, if you don't want to join us you can just explore yourself for hours. The orgasms are eyerolling,  
two for the price of one. Everytime. Every damn time." Harry purred his endorsement of the Polyjuice potion, sliding his hands all over Cho's borrowed body. Laughing he added, "Peeing is weird, though."

Everyone joined in the laughter, even Pansy, who had relaxed again. The group gasped at Winky's reentrance. The houself had her arms full of clothing, brushes, and shoes, all with a tray of eggs and toast. A pot of tea dangled off two fingers. "Miss Pansy, I have your things, you can get washed up and eat. You'll feel better soon." Winky busied herself, pouring tea and piling eggs on a plate for Pansy. "Winky brought the navy polka dot dress, and your sandals. Please, eat, eat! Winky will brush Pansy's hair while you finish." Winky scooped up the brush, climbed on the footboard of the bed and began brushing.

"If anyone else is hungry dig in." Pansy sipped the tea, giving the eggs to Neville after stealing some toast. There was more than enough to share so everyone settled down to partake.

The Polyjuice potion wore off, leaving Cho wrapped in voluminous robes borrowed from the professor. Harry looked disappointed when he slammed his glasses back on his face. Once the change completed, Dean got up and brought a blanket over to the two boys. "Cover it up boys, seeing your hairy balls peeking out at me is going to make me hurl."

"Hot pants and mini skirts are for access not for containment," Luna added dreamily, sprawled on the floor.

Dean sat down next to her, brazenly shoved his hand up her skirt. "For access, huh?" He laughed before leaning down and biting her ass through the skirt.

Pansy leaned in close to Neville, whispering "Are you okay?" Neville nodded "How do you stand it, they're in your own room!"

Neville glanced over his shoulder, whispering back, "Dean's a great guy, Luna is happy and I can do this." Neville snapped his fingers causing Dean to freeze the frantic clinch he was now in. Dean said somthing to Luna, she adjusted her clothes and went back to her cabin. Dean chanced a quick look to Neville, catching his eye he nodded slightly and leaned his head back against his bed.

Pansy looked quizical.

"What do you expect? I'm magic." He shrugged, "And I know a lot about poisons."  
Standing up to stretch, Neville proclaimed, "Pansy and I get the shower room first." He pulled Pansy up against his side. "I was promised a sudsing by my girl, here. Who wants t0 go down to Hogsmeade and get into some more trouble?" To an agreeing chorus, Neville lead Pansy to have some fun. 


End file.
